poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal 2 Level Pack: Aperture Science Starring Chell, Winston, Sophia and Roboko
This is how the Level Pack of Portal 2 goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Portal 2 World. Chell: (Comes out of the portal) GLaDOS: Well, well, well. Look who's back. You must love science almost as much as me. Which is good news because I'm almost finished rebuilding the test chambers after Wheatley's incompetence. Wheatley comes out of a portal. Wheatley: Hello? Did someone say my name? GLaDOS: YOU! Roboko: Wheatly. Wheatley: That's me. Sophina: Nice to meet you, Wheatley. Roboko: How are you doing, Wheatley? Wheatley: Great. You mind me saying? I love these new blue port-y things - they're yours, right? Anyway I have been on quite an adventure. Look at this - I even got fitted with anti-gravity! Roboko: So, I realize you do that's cool. Sophia: Show us. Wheatley: Check this out: I can move up. And I can move down, opposite of up. Look at that. Doooown. up-down-up-down. Up-down, up-down. Left and right probably as well! GLaDOS: Be quite! Wheatley: Oh dear. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS this morning, if I'm not mistaken. GLaDOS: You're test my patience. Roboko: Wow. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS today. Sophina: Chell, I think we should carry on with these tests. Chell: (nods) Wheatly: Well as I don't know how you two or I got here, what we should do is crack on with these tests and try to retake the fac... I mean escape ... by that I mean escape, just yeah, just escape, let's get going. Roboko: Right, Wheatly. Let's get to it. (turns to Chell) Are you ready to do these test with us, Chell? Chell: (nods her head) Sophia: Let's do this! Then, the testing begins as they inside a room Roboko: We've got this. Wheatly: Good for you, Roboko. But I don't think that Chell and Sophia can fly. Just because, you know, those two don't have wings. Sophia: Maybe we'll can open the portals. Wheatly: That's a good idea. Chell uses her portal fire a orange and blue portal. Orange on the wall and to the other side. Sophia: Good work, Chell. Chell: (gives her a thumbs up) Sophia and Chell jumped into the blue portal and comes out of the orange portal. Sophia: Made it. Roboko: What's next? Wheatly: Now, we need some kind of cube for that big button to open this door. They build a box and pleased it in the button. Sophia: Now to the next room. Roboko: C'mon, Chell. Let's go. They go to the elevator and they end up in a different room. Sophia: Now what? Wheatly: Looks like it's another test, Sophia. Sophia: Aw man! Wheatly: I knew it sucks. Roboko: Let's do it, guys. Chell: (nods her head) Sophia: Okay. So, is GLaDOS is fixing up the place? Wheatly: To put it that way, yes. Roboko: What do you think she's up to? Wheatly: I don't know, Roboko. At least the Space Core isn't here. Sophia: What's the Space Core? Wheatly: The Space Core is one of the cores, who is annoying. Roboko: Then we must get to it. Wheatly: Yes. Sophia: Then, let's go. Then, they went into the next room. GLaDOS: Did I mention I'm still getting around to cleaning the facility up after 'Captain Moron' nearly blew it up with his stupidity? Sophia: What? Stupidity?! Roboko: I'll show her stupidity! Wheatly: Whoa, whoa! Calm down. We can get through this. Roboko: Ok. You think she is bitter, Wheatly? Wheatly: I might say "yes", but I rather say "no." GLaDOS: I can hear you. You know? Sophia: Oh, shut up. Roboko: What's the next trick you got on your sleeve?! Wheatly: I have no idea. GLaDOS: You'll find that I'm full of surprises. Sophia: Yeah! Like what? GLaDOS: You'll see, Sophia. You'll see. Wheatly: Oh, well. Do you think GLaDOS is planning a party, Roboko? Roboko: No. She's evil, remember? Wheatly: Oh yeah. She's still a bit bitter, I think. Sophia: Shut up. Then, they go to the next room. GLaDOS: Looks like you three made it through. Well done. Sophia: Are you trying to kill us, GLaDOS!? GLaDOS: No. I'm just toying with you, Sophia. Roboko: Yeah right. Wheatly: Let's get going. Sophia: Yeah, I don't want to be here, right now. Roboko: Me too. Wheatly, you have any idea how Sophia and I get here? Wheatly: Well, I'd remember a elevator pass two rooms. And- Sophia: Okay. Let's go. Roboko: Come on, Chell. Let's go find a elevator. They went to another room, and they see the room at the other side. Sophia: Aww man! Another puzzle, what shall we do?! Wheatly: I think we should use the Thermal Discouragement beam to open the door. Roboko: Okay, Wheatly. Chell uses her portal gun to the wall and to the other side. Roboko: Let's go! Wheatly: Right! Sophia: Ok! Now to the next riddle Then Chell uses her portal gun again to the wall and to the other side. Roboko: That was too easy. Sophia: To the next room. Wheatly: Let's go, Chell, Roboko and Sophia. They went in and they see a three floor to get to the elevator. Sophia: There's the elevator, Wheatly. Now what? Wheatly: Now I need is to get into the controls. Roboko: That's not so hard. I'll throw you over there. Wheatly: Whoa! Easy there, Roboko! I'm fragile. Sophia: How about we use the portal gun again. Either way, Chell could lift you up and she will carry you there. Wheatly: Great idea. Then Chell fires a orange portal and blue portal and they went through. Roboko: Good. Now for the next part. Wheatly: Right, Roboko. Wheatly went into the systems and got the elevator working. Wheatly: Got it. Sophia: Going up! Roboko: You coming, Chell? Chell goes to the elevator and they went up. Wheatly: Look at us,eh? Like old time. Completing test chambers together... and... doing other things together. Yes sir, the old man back together. Back on the road playing the hits. Talking to the groupies and uhh... you know... well, just talking to them. Roboko: Yeah. That would include a human, two robots and a mermaid. Right, Wheatly? Wheatly: Yeah, that too. Then the elevator stops. Sophia: What's going on? Wheatly: I don't know, Sophia. But ask me. Aren't elevators meant to do that? Roboko: I might say no. Sophia: Can you fix this, Wheatly? Wheatly: Well... no. It's just I've not had much experience with them, on account of not having fingers for any button pressing. Which seems quite fundamental if you want to move a lift... elevator. The floor opened up and then they fall of. Roboko: What's going on!? Sophia: I don't know! They grab on to Wheatly. Wheatly: Hey! I don't have enough anti-gravity for all of us. Sophia: What!? Oh boy. Wheatly: Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! They fall and they landed in a strangest place. Roboko: Wait! Where's Wheatly? Sophia: There he is. Then Wheatly falls into the ground. Roboko: I'll catch you, Wheatly. She catches Wheatly. Wheatly: Thanks. Sophia: You're welcome, Wheatly. Roboko: Where are we? Wheatly: Old Aperture. Sophia: Old what? Whealty: Old Aperture. It has abandoned since. Roboko: Well? What do we do? Whealty: We've got to get out of here! Sophia: Let's find a way out of here. Roboko: Good idea. They got to see if there is a way out of the Old Aperture. Chell uses the portal gun to have the portal to the top and bottom. Roboko: Let's see where this goes. The went through and then the portal has taken them to the other side. Sophia: Well, what do you know? We're on the other side. Wheatly: Yeah, Sophia. I think this place is full of vicious birds. Roboko: Birds?! Like what!? Pteranodons!? Wheatly: No. Sophia: *phew* That's a relief Roboko: So how are we going to get out of here? Wheatley: We'll have to find out. Cave Johnson: Cave Johnson here - remember me? CEO - I kinda own this place, and by extension - you. Anyway, here at Aperture Science we want to push you beyond your limits in order to further mankind's potential. Speaking of which, we also went beyond your bank account limits, so until I can secure us a small, multi-billion dollar loan or government grant, just pretend that any leaking pipes or broken platforms are all part of the tests. Sophia: Honestly now? Chell opens a portal to the other side, and the other went through it. Cave Johnson: Hey! Hey you! Test subject? Caroline? Anyone? It's me, Cave Johnson. This is NOT a pre-recorded message. Being the genius I am, I'd managed to get myself into a shiny core body and I've been locked in here ever since. I think I'm hungry, but I can't really tell. Roboko: I guess We'll save him. Wheatley: Yep. You would. Then they unlocked the doors. Cave Johnson: I would say thank you... but the very fact you're here means you're slacking off! Get back to testing. Sophia: '''You got it, Cave Johnson. '''Roboko: Okay, we have to get pass these tests. Sophia: And Chell doesn't even talk at all. Wheatley: I know. She never said anything. And so they made to the other side where they have to go up the another floor. Wheatley: Ah. Another elevator. And I still don't have fingers for the buttons, so that's not gonna... hang on! I've got an idea! Roboko: What's that? He slams into the controls Wheatly: Oh. No? Hang on - I've got another idea! I've should've thought of this sooner. I'll just plug myself into the controls... Chell then uses her portal gun to slam Wheatly into the controls and then he got plugged in. Wheatley: ...And away we go, madams. Sophia: Let's finish this! They went up the elevator to room 92. GLaDOS: Oh well if it isn't the grand return of King Moron, his mute princess and two of his sidekicks. You've come "Back to the future" of science. They went though the hall and they come across something. Then, we see GLaDOS looking at the door as Chell, Sophia, Roboko, Wheatly coming in. Wheatley: Hello! What are you hiding in there? GLaDOS: You? I thought the elevator from Test Chamber 93 went to the incinerato... Party... Cake... Location. But this makes sense. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. And look who else showed up. Space Core: Space is my favorite color. Sophia: '''Space is not a color. '''Space Core: Spaaaaace! Spaaaace! Spaaaaace? Space. Spaaaace. Wheatley: Ugh. That guy's really annoying. I mean honestly, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is. Roboko: How annoying, Wheatly? Wheatly: Very annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying... Annoying, annoying, annoying. And I just I can't be bothered. Sophia: I wish Noby and his friends were here. Roboko: I know, Sophia. Wheatly will tell us later. Wheatley: Yeah, I would but Annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Chell hits him to the head. Roboko: '''Shut it, Wheatly! '''Sophia: We get it already. GLaDOS: I'm sorry, but there won't be a later. Because here's another old friend of yours: neurotoxin. Sophia: Are you kidding me for this?! Roboko: I guess we'll have to fight you then. then Green gas starts to come out of the vents. Space Core: I love space.... Aperture Announcer: Neurotoxin level at capacity in 5 minutes. GLaDOS: Time for round 3, is it? Roboko: We'll see about that! Sophia: Wheatly. What are we going to do? Wheatley: Try hitting her and see what happens. Roboko: Ok. I hope we can transfer that Space obsessed orb into her body. Sophia: Let's try it. Chell. Chell uses her portal to the wall and the wall beside GLaDOS. Roboko: Now to test it. And the orb with through the portal and hits GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Ouch! What is it with you? Roboko: '''Good job, Chell. '''Aperture Announcer: Warning. Core corruption at 25%. Wheatley: '''We have to defeat GlaDOS. '''Sophia: Right, let's do this! GlaDOS: I will not have my cores transferred. Roboko: '''Too late for that, GlaDOS! '''Wheatley: '''Chell will defeat you, no matter what. Chell uses her Portal Gun to the Wall and the wall beside GlaDOS again '''Roboko: '''Now aim the Orb to GlaDOS. And the Orb went through the Portal and hits GlaDOS '''Sophia: '''How you do you like that, GlaDOS!? '''Space Core: SPACE! SPACE! SPACE! SPACE! Roboko: Shut up! GLaDOS: I let you go. I sent you AWAY! Why won't you leave me alone? FOREVER? Aperture Announcer: Warning. Core corruption at 50%. Sophia: ''' (sings) Go, Chell, go, go, go. Give her some beats on the foe. '''Roboko: '''I never seen that Coming. '''Wheatley: '''Me too. Chell use the Portal Gun to the Wall and the wall beside GlaDOS again '''Wheatley: '''How do you like that?! And the Orb went through the Portal and Hit GlaDOS '''Aperture Announcer: Warning. Core corruption at 75%. Space Core: Need to go to space. Send me to space. Sophia: '''Can this Space Core would shut up? '''Wheatley: '''Not for long, I guess. '''Roboko: I don't think he ever stop talking about space. Chell use the Portal Gun to the Wall and the wall Beside GlaDOS Roboko: '''Do it, Chell! And the Orb went through the Portal and Hit GlaDOS '''Aperture Announcer: '''Warning. Core corruption at 100%. '''Wheatley: Wahey! Get in! That'll teach her! Sophia: Good job, Chell! Roboko: '''Way a Go, Chell! '''Space Core: Nicely done! And I'll like space. Sophia: '''I hate that Core so much. '''Roboko: '''Yeah, he is so Annoying. '''Wheatley: '''Quick, stick Spacey in there before she Figures out another way to stop us. '''Roboko: '''Hurry, Chell! '''Roboko: You can do it, Chell! Space Core: Space?! Sophia: Would you please stop saying space! Then, she put the Space Core and GLaDOS got out and the machine made a swap, placing the Space Core in it's place. Space Core: '''SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Space. '''Aperture Announcer: '''Vent system compromised. Neurotoxin offline. '''Roboko: '''Hope you have fun, Space Core. '''Wheatley: Oh, that was close! I mean not for me and Roboko, but you and Sophia were almost done for. All right! Now, let's see what she was hiding! Sophia: '''Okay? They went to door that GlaDOS is looking '''Wheatley: I bet she's got tons of skeletons in her closet. Literally, there uses to be loads of stuff here. I've not seen hide nor hair of them. Well, I never. Where d'you suppose they got these from? Roboko: '''I wonder where we could find something? '''Sophia: '''Guys, look. They saw a Gateway. '''Wheatley: '''That answer that, then. After you. Chell went to the Gateway even Wheatley except Sophia and Roboko '''Roboko: '''Wheatley. Me and Sophia are gonna stay here. '''Wheatley: Okay, We'll see you later. Good-bye! Sophia: Good bye, Wheatley! '''Roboko: '''You too, Chell. Take good care of yourself! Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts